


Didn't expect that

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott goes quiet and his spies reports are inconclusive. So he flies to Havaral to see what's wrong. And meets someone very special to Scott.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Didn't expect that

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Ventilator/ breathing machine

He wasnt overreacting. Flying to Havaral was totally reasonable. Especially with the information he had. Or lack thereof concerning Scott. Who hadn't contacted him in three days. Who was supposed to be on leave on Kadara with him. Who had just one last thing to do on Havaral. Who had emailed saying he had one last thing to do, he'd email him in about six hours when it was done and he was on his way.

But that email never came. All that came was a report from the planet that the Tempest had taken off from the daar only to return an hour later. It still sat there. And all his agent had been able to find out that there had been a medical problem. Problem? What did that mean? And who was it? Was it Scott? He couldn't take the waiting anymore. Or the terrible reports that told him nothing. So he hopped into his personal shuttle and flew to Haraval.

Walking up the ramp, he saw Vetra standing by the nomad. 

"Anything else you need?"

He thought the question was directed at him until Gil crawled out from under the nomad and stood up.

"Nope. I'm good, V." Gil wiped his face with a cloth before seeing him. "Hello, Reyes. What are..." He slapped a hand at Vetra. "I told you someone should update him. But no, I was wrong. SAM would update him. Well SAM's a little busy, isn't he?"

He didnt stick around to hear more. He took off running to the med bay. If SAM was too busy to contact him, that meant something was wrong with Scott. Seriously wrong. He reached med bay, cursing the slow door. When it opened, he saw Lexi attending to Cora, who sat on a bed, breathing mask over her mouth. But no Scott. He turned and ran to Scott's room, ignoring whatever Lexi yelled after him.

When the door opened, he stepped inside and saw Scott lying on his bed, unconscious. A breathing mask covered the lower half of face connected by a tube to a machine that gave off a beep now and then. He hurried to his side and sat down in the chair that had been placed there before grabbing his hand and squeezing, careful to not dislodge the iv in the back of his hand.

"Oh, Scott", he whispered. "What happened?"

"He saved Cora's and Peebee's lives." Jaal walked over from the couch to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lexi says he should make a complete recovery. He just needs time."

"What happened?"

"They were exploring a previously untamed portion of Haraval. Passing by some cliffs when an unknown plant decided it didnt want them that close. Sprayed some sort of pollen at them. It barely touched Peebee. Cora would have taken the full hit but Ryder shoved her out of the way. Managed to order that they stay away from him and call for an extraction before collapsing. He's been unconscious ever since. I'm sorry we didn't think to call and let you know.

"It's okay. I doubt any of you... I guess you could have asked SAM. But I suppose he's a little busy right now."

"Yes. Some good came out of this though."

"Besides Cora being alive?"

"SAM's transmitting how the pollen affected Scott. Suvi says they'll be able to make a cure for others. So no one else gets sick or dies. He's saved thousands."

"Once again. We all owe him our lives."

"Yes." Jaal removed his hand and stepped back. "I think you need to go to the galley and meet someone. I'll stay here with him. Tell her he's resting well."

"Who?" He let go of Scott's hand and stood up. "Is Sara here? I've already-"

"No. She told her she'd look out for Scott."

"Jaal."

"Go." He went. 

Pausing in the door of the galley, he studied the woman sitting at the table, a cup resting between her hands. Dark hair with skin one or two shades darker than Scott. When she looked up, he noticed her eyes were green. And there was something familiar about her.

"Hello. Are you just going to stand there or are you joining me", she asked, smiling at him. That's when he realized who she was. He knew that smile. The way it crinkled the corners of her eyes. Eyes that except for the colouring were the exact same as his love.

"You're Ellen Ryder." He sat down across from her. "Aren't you?"

"I am. Are you the person my son wanted me to meet?"

"Reyes. I'm..." This was a shock. He'd no idea she had been cured and woken up. "Scott told me he had a surprise. I take it you were it?"

"Hmm." She took a sip from her cup. "So you're the man my son decided on."

"Is this an interrogation?" She laughed.

"No. I'm not Alec."

"He interrogate all of the dates Scott brought home?"

"Sara's yes. Scott never brought any of his home. Actually." She laughed. "Oh, he's going to be mad at me but... Scott never had anything serious. Not until you, that is."

"And here the crew thought Scott had a thing for bad boys."

"Did they? Are you bad, Reyes?"

Damn his mouth. What was it about her that lowered all his defenses? Looking into her smiling face, he knew. She reminded him of Scott. He was definitely his mother's son. And he couldn't lie to her as much as he couldn't lie to Scott. 

"Yes. I've lied, smuggled, killed to get where I am today. I rule a planet." He smiled. "And I'd give it all up if he asked me to."

"My Alec gave up an amazing military career because I wanted to have him around more when the baby was born."

"Babies."

"I remember. I carried them for seven months. Spent a month in hospital watching him and the monitors. Telling him that the doctors didnt know what they were talking about. He's my little fighter."

"Ellen", Jaal's voice came over the comm."Reyes. He's waking up." They both hurried to Scott's room. But something made Reyes stop at the door and let Ellen reach the bed first. She grabbed his hand, sitting down in the chair Reyes now knew she had placed there.

"Scott? Baby, can you hear me?"

"Mom?" He couldn't see Scott past Ellen. "When did you-"

"None of that. I didnt fly here three days ago and stayed by your side to watch you disobey doctor's orders. The mask can come off but you stay laying down. Got it?" Ellen's tone allowed for no argument. But he was still a little surprised by Scott's answer.

"Okay, mom." Ellen Ryder must be something else. He wanted to know more about her. "But you didn't need to-"

"Wasn't the first time I kept watch by your bedside."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the troublemaker."

"And here I thought you'd grow out of it."

"Never." He couldn't see it but he just knew that Scott would be smiling that crooked smart ass smile. The one he could never resist. "You love me just as I am."

"We do." Ellen glanced back at him. He knew a cue when he heard one. 

He walked over to stand beside Ellen.

"Hey, Scott."

"Reyes?" He went to sit up again but Ellen gently pushed him back down. "Mom, I'm-"

"Staying laying down. Yes, you are. If you do, I'll give you two some privacy." She stood up. "Jaal, I would like to ask you some questions. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It's good to see you awake, Ryder." They both left the room while Reyes sat down in the chair.

"You scared me, my love."

"Sorry." Scott adjusted the pillows behind him before laying back down. "Definitely didnt plan to. How long have-. Nevermind."

"Not as long as Ellen. Only ten minutes, give or take."

"Oh." Scott looked away, his fingers playing with his iv line. He gently pulled it from his hands.

"Stop that. So you do like when I rush to your bedside."

"No, I dont. Did something happen on Kadara?" He smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

"Don't worry, my queen. Our subjects are behaving."

"Now you stop that. Don't know who's all listening right now."

"Too bad. I was going to tell you the plans for your coronation."

"Didn't that already happen? I have a very clear memory of it. Also you promising not to rush to my side over every minor thing."

"You promised to be more careful. And being unconscious for three days is not minor."

"Beg to differ." He started playing with his iv line again. "It was just a nice nap."

"Such a nice nap your mother came from..." He hated not knowing things. "I'm guessing Meridian."

"Yep. Were you surprised?"

"Very. Stop that." He pulled the iv away again and laced his fingers with his. "What are you? Three?"

"You love me." Yep. He couldn't resist that smile. And the smug bastard knew it too. "Come here." He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, kissing him. "I'm sorry I worried you. And I promise to set up something so you'll be called if something happens."

"Give Lexi access to our channel. She's the only one I trust not to spy on us."

"That would work. Except if... Suvi?"

"Suvi works too." He knew what Scott didn't want to say. Lexi might be too busy trying to save him to call.

"Okay. I'll talk to her. And speaking of talking..."

"Worried about what your mother told me? Apparently you're a fighter."

"How the hell did that come up?" He smiled as Scott yawned. Lexi must of set up a sedative to release when he was awake too long. She definitely knew her patient.

"Telling her I'd give up Kadara if you asked me to."

"Wait, what?" He blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "Damn that Lexi. Hold on. Why would I ask that? You would?"

"I would. I would do anything for you. But I think you like being queen of a planet too much."

"Hmm." Scott laid back and closed his eyes. "Guess that's fair. Since I'd give up being Pathfinder if you asked."

"Wait, what?" He waited for a response but none came. "Scott?" Still nothing. Scott had fallen asleep. "Oh, we are going to talk about this when you wake, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Scott seems to love falling asleep so he gets the last word.


End file.
